The Trip Home
by Stroma
Summary: Jack takes a down sized Daniel to visit his new grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

The Trip Home Part 1 (2nd in this series)

Jack decided to take Danny to visit his parents during their week off.

"Jack, we could go to a dig for the week, they've just unearthed a new artifact at Giza that I'd like to see or we could.."

"No, Danny, we're going to my parents."

"I could go on my own."

"Think again, little boy. I'll think about taking you to Egypt in summer but not just now."

"I'm hoping not to be like this by summer, you're just fobbing me off."

"It's all you're getting."

"What can I do at your parents?"

"Enjoy yourself, be a kid."

"I don't want to be a kid," he shouted. "I'm not going; I'll stay with Teal'c or Sam."

"They're going on a mission. You'll enjoy being at my parents."

"I'm not going and you can't make me," Danny shouted storming off.

The next morning he was strapped into his booster seat with a mutinous look on his face. "Cheer up buddy, Jack said encouragingly. It'll be fun." A kick hit the back of his seat. "Cut that out, "Danny kicked again. "If I have to pull this truck over you'll be sorry."

Jack began to think that this might not have been a good idea. Although he wanted to see his parents and if he was honest let them see Daniel he really wanted Danny to relax. Maybe he'd be better doing what Danny wanted. Another kick to the back of his seat changed his mind. He was not giving in to him. This was the behavior of a spoilt brat. He put his indicator on to pull over. Danny realized what Jack was doing and quickly said," I'm sorry Jack. I'll stop." He still remembered the swats Jack had dealt out and he didn't want a repeat, after all it was a 3 hour journey and he was sitting all the way.

"Last warning," Jack stated firmly. He hated taking this tone with Danny but there were times when he needed to be a father not a friend. He'd had to do this a few times when Danny was big as well.

They arrived at his parents' house in time for lunch. They greeted Jack warmly. "It's nice to meet you Danny," Rose said. She shook his hand and John, Jack's father, ruffled his hair. "Lunch is ready." They went inside. Danny enjoyed the food; he hadn't eaten much at breakfast because he was in a mood with Jack.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill," he said politely.

"It's Rose and John, Danny."

"Can I take my bag to my room?" he asked.

Rose took him up the stairs to the second bedroom on the right. She pointed to the first room and said it was Jack's. "This one used to be Carries; we've redecorated it for when our grandchildren come to stay. You'll meet them tomorrow. Johnny's about your age. Brigid and Michael are older." She helped Danny unpack and put his clothes away. You don't have many clothes."

"No, I've just come from Egypt; we hadn't time to buy many."

"I'll take you today. You could do with some more of everything." She took Danny down to the living room. "I'm taking Danny to the shops to get some new clothes."

"I'll come," Jack said remembering how difficult his first shopping trip had been.

"No, you stay with your dad. I'm sure I can manage one 6 year old. After all I had you." Danny grinned, he liked Rose.

"Here's some money," Jack said handing her some money.

Rose took him to the nearest big store. Danny liked the cargo trousers and shirts she picked out. He also liked the shoes and boots she picked. She also managed to find him a pair of pyjamas. "Can I go to the book store?" Danny asked as they stood at the checkout.

"Of course, do you have any money?"

"I'll use my card," Danny answered.

Thinking Danny was pretending she said,"A boy your age won't have a card, here's $20." She turned to pay. When she turned back he was gone. "Oh! Good grief." She looked around and caught sight of him going into the shop. "Little devil." She picked up the bags and went after him.

As he reached for a book she grabbed his arm and turned him round. "Don't run off again. I was worried sick." As he turned round to pick up the book a wad of notes slipped out of his pocket. She picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

"I told you, I have a card."

"Let me have it." She held out her hand.

"It's mine," he protested.

"Hand it over." She held out her hand and took the card.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is running off. Do it again and I'll buy a child lead for you." Danny blanched.

"I'm too old for that."

"Then act it." She could see she meant it. Now he knew where Jack got that look that meant business. He lifted down a book about Egypt. He looked through it.

"Can I have this?"

"Isn't it too old for you?" Danny read the first paragraph to her. "Very well." She took it to the counter and added a jigsaw that had pyramids on it. When she was ready to leave she held out her hand, "Take my hand."

"I don't need to, I won't run off."

"Now Danny." He put his hand in hers.

They drove to the house. "Thanks for helping me get these nice clothes and the book."

"You're welcome Danny."

They went into the house. Danny helped her carry the bags.

"Buy the whole shop, mom?" Jack asked.

"Only what was necessary, put your clothes away, Danny. He took the bags up to his room.

"Wish he did what I told him so easily," Jack said.

"I've had a lot of practice and some difficult children to handle," Rose said and Jack blushed. She handed the card and money to Jack, "I think this must be his father's card. He withdrew money with it."

"Thanks, I'll hold onto it for him. Give you the slip, did he?" Jack asked.

"Once but he won't do it again, will you Danny?" she said as he came back into the room.

"No, ma'am."

"Good boy, "she said ruffling his hair as he passed. "Want to help me with dinner?"

"Yes." He went to the kitchen.

Jack was amazed, Danny being compliant about being treated like a child, no tantrums. How did she do it?"

After dinner Danny settled down with his book. John said," He's a very intelligent boy isn't he?"

"Yes, he speaks many languages as well with all the travelling he did with his parents."

"Is he staying with you permanently?" John asked.

"Well we're working on something just now but it's a bit complicated. His parents are dead and I'm all he's got."

"Danny," Rose said, "Bed time."

"But it's only 8 o'clock. I stay up later than this."

"You've had a long day, I'll run your bath, you get your pyjamas. Go on."

Danny stood up ready to argue, when John intervened," Do as your Grandma says, hurry up."

And for once that's exactly what he did. By half past 8 he was in bed and John was reading a story to him. When Danny was going to interrupt, John said," I know you could read for yourself but I like reading stories and the only chance I get is when my grandchildren stay. Indulge me."

"But I'm not your grandchild."

"Jack treats you like his son, doesn't he?" Danny nodded. "So if you're his son, you're our grandson."

It sounded so simple to Danny. His own grandfather hadn't wanted him but these people did. It was something he'd always wanted, a family. John put his arm around Danny and held him close as he read and it wasn't long before Danny fell asleep.

Rose and Jack were drinking hot chocolate when he came back and he picked up his mug.

"Are you sure about looking after this boy?" John asked.

"Of course I am. God dad I couldn't care more for him if he was my own."

"Good, he needs someone to love him. I know you can't tell us everything about that wee boy but he's had a hard time and I want to see him happy."

"So do I dad." They all drank their hot chocolate determined that Danny would enjoy his holiday.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip Home Part 2

The next morning Jack was woken by bouncing on his bed. "What?" he said drowsily looking at the clock.

"Morning Jack," Danny said laughing.

"Go back to bed, it's early," Jack said pulling the covers over his head. More bouncing continued.

"It's your fault for putting me to bed so early." Jack moaned.

"Danny," a voice called, "Leave Jack alone and come help me with breakfast." Danny flashed a look at Jack who was grinning.

"Rose, Jack could help, he's good at making pancakes," Danny shouted.

"Danny, come on," there was a hint of a warning in her voice.

"I'm coming," he leapt off the bed and ran through. Jack had noticed that Danny was doing a lot of running, as if he was full of energy all the time. How was he going to keep up with him? He was determined to get some more sleep so he snuggled back under his covers. He could hear Danny chattering as he drifted off.

About half an hour later he felt his covers moving, the shock of something cold being pushed down the back of his t shirt had him jumping out of bed., "You little…." Danny was standing at the door laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. He also had a camera in his hand.

"Teal'c and Sam are going to love these photos, and so will everyone else when I post them on the internet.

"Your butt's toast when I get you," he said as he raced out after him. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Danny dived behind Rose, dodging one way then the other out of Jack's reach.

"Boys!" Rose said. "Stop it and go get dressed or there's no breakfast."

"But I helped make it, "Danny pouted.

"Dressed." As Danny went passed Rose she swatted him softly, "That's for putting an ice cube down Jack's back. He giggled.

Jack and Danny came back together. "Now, sit down and behave both of you," Rose said. They had a pleasant meal of pancakes and lots of syrup. "Carries coming over for lunch with the children. What are you going to do until then?"

"I brought the bikes out of the garage if you want to go for a ride," John said.

"That would be good," Jack said, "I could show you around."

"No, I'll just stay here and read."

"Come on, I can show you all the places I used to play when I was your age."

"I told you Jack I don't want to go. You go." Danny was getting agitated and Jack didn't know why.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jack asked.

"I just told you, why don't you damn well listen?" he shouted angrily.

"That's enough, Danny, you don't need to shout or be rude."

"Yes, I do, you never listen to me. I hate it when you ignore what I say, "He continued in a loud voice.

"Go to your room," Jack said. "And calm down."

"Fine," Danny jumped off the seat and ran up the stairs to his room banging the door. Jack got up to follow him.

"Let me," John said. He went up the stairs to Danny's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Jack," Danny said.

"It's John, Danny, can I come in?"

"Yes." Danny sat up.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't want to go on a bike. Jack just doesn't listen to me."

"He can be a bit like that at times but you didn't have to shout or be rude. He's trying his best."

"I know," Danny conceded.

"What's wrong with riding a bike?"

"I can't," Danny said in a small voice. "I never learned."

"Then why didn't you say so. You're not too old to learn. Jack can teach you. Come on and next time tell Jack what's wrong, he doesn't read minds."

"Sorry."

"And Danny."

"Yes."

"I don't like children shouting at adults or using bad language. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now go get Jack and enjoy learning to ride a bike."

Danny and Jack spent the next 2 hours out the front of the house. It wasn't as difficult as Danny thought and soon he was riding, albeit a bit wobbly, on his own.

A car drew up in front and a woman and 3 children got out. "Jack, "she shouted, ran over to him and gave him a hug. The 3 children followed shouting Uncle Jack. Danny stopped pedaling and watched. The children were all clamouring to get Jack's attention. He turned to Danny.

"Michael, Brigid, Johnny this is Danny."

"Hi," they all said.

"You live with Uncle Jack?" When Danny nodded, Johnny said, "Lucky you, he's cool. Wanta go play with my lego, it's in the house?"

Danny looked at Jack, then said," Okay." He just knew he was not going to like this, he had nothing in common with children, he was 36 for God's sake. Danny really hated playing with the lego, his fine motor skills were quite poor and it was difficult getting the pieces together.

Michael shouted," Mom, Brigid and I are going to the park, we'll be back for lunch."

"Okay, be careful, "Carrie shouted back.

Johnny looked at him, "Can we come?"

"No, you two babies stay and finish your toy. We'll be back later."

Danny was furious, no one called him a baby. "Johnny, you want to get your own back on your brother for not taking us and calling us babies."

"He always does that, says I'm the baby of the family. He doesn't mean anything nasty."

"Well I don't like it, you going to help me." A plan was already forming in his mind. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the things he needed. Johnny kept watch.

"We're going into the back garden," he shouted.

"Okay, but no further," Jack answered.

They both went out to where the hose pipe was.

"We gonna make water bombs?" Johnny asked when he saw the balloons.

"Sort of." Danny held up a jug and poured some flour into it, then he added food colouring and water. It made a thick coloured paste. "We're making flour paste bombs and they're all going to be different colours."

"Wow, you sure are clever, Danny."

They added some more water to make it more runny then added it to a balloon. When they'd finished they had 6 balloons all different colours.

"Now for part 2 of the plan," Danny said. "I'm going to climb that tree and hide in the branches." Johnny nodded, he was glad he didn't like heights. "You need to bring Michael here, he marked a spot on the ground with twigs, then stand back."

The plan was so simple. Danny managed to get all 6 balloons up into the tree. He hid himself when he heard Michael and Brigid's voices. Johnny shouted to them and they came into the garden right to the spot he wanted. "Look up there," Johnny said.

As they looked up, Johnny stepped back. Danny dropped 2 balloons. The first hit Michael right on the face, blue paste dripped off his nose, chin and ears. Brigid was hit by a purple one. Johnny started laughing and Michael grabbed him.

Danny trying to help his friend dropped 2 more. However as he moved he overbalanced and slipped taking the two other balloons down with him.

By the time Jack, Carrie and their parents came out, all 4 children were covered in all the different pastes and were rolling around trying to stuff it down each other's t shirts and trousers.

"Enough!" a voice bellowed. All the children stopped, they stood up.

"Whoops!" Danny said. Jack and Carrie were furious. Jack was just about to shout again when John and Rose burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, mom, dad," both Jack and Carrie said at once but it didn't stop them laughing. The children were beginning to giggle too realizing that their grandparents were on their side.

When Rose and John were clam enough to talk they said, " Well whose bright idea was this?"

Danny looked down at his feet and Johnny looked at him. Oh no thought Jack, it would be Danny.

"He fell out the tree," Michael said. Jack was immediately at his side checking him.

"I'm okay, Jack. Stop it!" But Jack was determined. He wasn't satisfied until he'd checked him all over.

"How on earth are we going to get them clean?" Carrie asked.

"I'll run baths," Rose said," They're not coming into the house like that. They can strip on the porch and then come in." Danny flushed bright red. He couldn't do that. When it was his turn Jack wrapped a towel round him.

"Thanks Jack."

Half an hour later four very clean children were sitting at the table eating. "That was a great idea, Danny. Wait till I tell my friends at school" Jack gave another groan. His sister was not going to be happy.

Rose looked at Danny, "Oh and another thing, young man, just where did you get the ingredients for your bombs?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Trip Home Part 3

Danny was not happy. He was standing in the corner of the living room staring at the wall. He could hear Rose moving about in the kitchen. He wished Jack was back. He turned when he heard the door open. When he saw Jack he ran over straight into his arms.

"What on earth's wrong, Danny?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean it."

Rose came in. Jack sent her a questioning look. "Danny has something to tell you, don't you?" Danny looked at Rose. A stubborn look crossed his face. "Do I need to get John to explain or will you tell Jack?" The look disappeared. Danny had really enjoyed being treated like their grandson but he'd found out there could be drawbacks.

"Okay, Danny, let's sit over here." Jack led Danny over to the couch where he could speak to him in private. "Spill it." Danny looked guilty.

"It really wasn't my fault, how was I to know the mower would hit the tree. It's a big garden, Jack, how come it managed to hit the only thing in the garden that would break it."

"Want to start at the beginning Danny."

"Well, John brought the mower out to cut the grass," he hesitated.

"And?" he could tell Danny was trying to avoid telling him something. There was always an and with Danny.

"I told him I could do it for him but he said I wasn't to touch it. I just wanted to help. Honest."

"So what did you do?" Jack was dreading the answer.

"I pulled the handle to make it go and it just took off. I couldn't stop it. It hit the tree. John was really angry. He shouted at me and then he.." Danny looked down.

"Look at me Danny," Jack could already guess what his dad had done," What did he do?"

"He spanked me, Jack" his voice was full of indignation. "You should have told me tears wouldn't work with your dad. They worked with General Hammond."

"You were told not to touch it," John said from behind them," If I tell you not to touch something I expect you to obey me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now do you want to come help me plant those bulbs?" He held out his hand.

Danny looked unsure then put his hand in John's and went out. A few minutes later he heard Danny giggling and laughing.

"He's alright, Jack. We got such a fright when we saw him being trailed behind the mower. And then it hit the tree. He could have been killed."

"I'm going to be completely grey before he grows up, "Jack said to his mum.

"Call them in for lunch will you?"

Danny came running in," John's going to take me to the History Museum tomorrow, want to come?"

"Sure Danny."

"I'm going to look it up on the internet."

"Lunch first." Danny ate as quickly as he could get away with and then ran up the stairs to get his laptop. He carried it down to the living room. He sat totally engrossed for the next hour.

"He loves history," Jack said. "He would spend ages researching it if I let him."

"He's a very smart boy," Rose said. "But he needs to have fun too."

"I'm trying mom. I intend to make sure he has lots of fun."

"You'll also need to watch that stubborn streak he has. It's going to get him into trouble. He thinks he can flout all the rules if he doesn't like them."

"He's had a lot of freedom dad, it's not easy for him to adjust." Jack shouted to Danny, "Want to go for an ice cream?"

"Yes, can I have chocolate?"

"Of course, shut down the computer and let's go. Mum do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Can I take my bike?"

"Yes, hurry up."

Danny put his cycling helmet on and grabbed his bike. "Wait a minute, Danny, what are the rules?"

"Oh come on Jack." Seeing that Jack wasn't going to budge he started to recite them. "No fast pedaling, no crossing roads without you."

"And?"

"Don't go out of your sight." God Jack was fixated on rules Danny thought.

"Good now let's go."

"Fuss pot," Danny muttered. He loved cycling along the pavement but as they got nearer to the shops it became more crowded and Jack made him stay at his side.

Jack stopped at the coffee shop, he went in and bought 2 coffees and a huge chocolate ice cream. Danny's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Jack." They sat at the table outside the coffee shop.

"Jack O'Neill?" a voice said. Jack looked over at a woman sitting behind them.

"Marcie Connors. Haven't seen you for ages."

"4 years in fact. You said you'd call."

"You remember my mum Rose."

"Of course. And who's this cute little fellow?"

"This is Danny. I'm his guardian.

"Hello Danny. What a handsome little boy you are."

"Give me a bucket," he said making a noise like he was going to be sick.

"Daniel Jackson, apologise, right now."

"Sorry."

"Quite a little character isn't he?"

"Oh he is that."

"I'm having a dinner for friends tonight, please come Jack."

"Yes I'd like that."

"Let's go to the book shop, " Rose said. She wiped Danny's mouth and they headed off. Jack caught up with them at the shop. Danny had already picked some more books. Jack paid for them and they walked home.

When they got back he showed John all his books then he went to wait for Jack who was having a shower. He sat on the bed.

"I didn't like that woman," Danny said.

"That's only because she said you were cute."

"No, she smells."

"What?"

"Of too much perfume. Makes me wonder what she's covering up."

"And this is from your vast experience of women." Jack felt strange having this conversation with a 6 year old.

Danny's eyes were sad."I loved Sha're, Jack. She didn't need perfume."

"I know buddy, now go down and help Rose. Jack came down 5 minutes later.

"I won't be late. Be good for my parents."

"I'm not a kid."

"Oh I don't know last time I left you, you managed to total a mower and get.."

"Alright! And remember Jack, if you can't be good, be careful." Jack's face went red. Danny had an evil grin on his face. He might have to pay for the remark tomorrow but he'd enjoy the moment just now.

Rose and John looked horrified,"Where did you hear that?"

"TV," Danny replied, "Why? What does it mean?" Danny asked innocently. Jack departed quickly.

"Never you mind. I'll be having words with your f… with Jack about the type of TV programme you're watching."

The three of them played Scrabble which Danny won. Trying to get him to bed was difficult, he kept making excuses to come down until John threatened that he would not let him go to the museum the next day.

"Okay, "Danny huffed, "but I'm not going to sleep."

Half an hour later he was sound asleep. "Looks like and angel when he's sleeping," Rose said. John snorted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Trip Home Part 4

The next morning Jack, John and Rose were having their breakfast. "Danny's having a long lie," Jack said.

"Yes, he tried to stay awake until you came home. Have a good time?" his dad asked.

Not really but don't tell the squirt that. Can't be bothered with self important know it alls."

"I phoned Carrie, she and the kids will meet us there at 11 so we better get Danny up."

Jack went up, Danny's bed was the usual mound of covers, he was obviously just as restless asleep as he was awake. He shook the mound," Come on Danny, time to get up." All he got was a moan. "Well we're leaving for the museum in 45 minutes with or without you." There was a muttering from beneath the covers. "That better have been polite, little boy," Jack said aiming a swat at the covers.

Fifteen minutes later Danny was standing in the kitchen, he still looked half asleep. Rose set his breakfast down in front of him, "Not hungry," he said.

"You've got to eat, try a little," she said. He took a couple of mouthfuls and then got down from the chair.

"You okay, buddy? Jack asked.

"Just tired, you should have come home earlier," he moaned and then yawned.

"You can have a nap in the car. We're meeting Carrie and the kids there."

"I don't nap," Danny said sullenly. God he wished Jack would remember he wasn't a kid.

"If that's the mood you're in, you might not be going at all."

"Not fair."

"Drink your milk, Danny," Rose held out his glass.

They all went in Jack's truck. Danny fell asleep almost as soon as they set off. He was in a much better mood when they arrived.

He was bouncing between Rose and John talking about all the things he wanted to see. Carrie and her family were waiting for them. "Hi, Danny" they all said.

Jack went to buy the tickets.

"Did you really break Grandpa's mower?" Johnny asked in awe. "We're not allowed to touch it."

"Yes, it hit a tree," Danny answered quite liking the hero worshipping look Johnny and Brigid were giving him.

"Bet Uncle Jack spanked your butt," Michael said.

"No, he didn't," Danny said not too loudly in case Jack heard.

"Gosh you're lucky. How did you manage that?"

"Jack doesn't.."

"Jack doesn't what Danny?" Jack said from behind him.

"Oh nothing Jack. Are you ready? I want to see lots of things. There are lots of Native American artifacts here. We go up there." He pointed to a stair case.

"Okay Danny. I'll take you up there; do you want to take the others to the bank exhibit?" Jack said to his sister," we can meet up for lunch."

"Yes, Danny seems very keen."

"He can get a bit intense."

"Can I go with you Uncle Jack?" Johnny asked.

"If you want to."

He took Johnny's hand and held the other one out to Danny. "No Jack I'm okay"

"Not an option." Danny went red, he wished he'd stop treating him like this in public.

"Oh come on Jack, I won't wander off, I promise." Having heard this promise too many times from Danny he just kept his hand out until Danny took it. "This is so unfair."

Rose went with Carrie and John went with Jack. When they reached the exhibits Jack took pity on Danny and let go of his hand," Not out of sight or you have to take my hand."

Danny dragged Johnny from exhibit to exhibit explain what each was. He told Johnny stories to make it more exciting.

Jack hadn't seen Danny so full of enthusiasm since he'd got smaller. One of the museum guides came over to Jack," Your son is an amazing young man, he knows as much as I do about the exhibits, he must come here often."

"No, this is his first time, he's just very interested in history." Jack watched the two boys, Danny was really enjoying telling Johnny all the stories and all about Native Americans.

Jack called over," We need to get something to eat."

"But I've got lots to see yet,Jack."

"You've got time after lunch, come on." They all met up at the restaurant.

The adults sat at one table and the children at another. Danny had macaroni cheese and covered it in tomato sauce. "That's gross," Michael said. Johnny was dipping his fries into it and Danny was pinching his fries. "Will you two stop it?"

"Nope," they both said and laughed as Michael made a face.

"Mum, " Michael said in a loud voice," Johnny's making me sick."

"Stop exaggerating, Michael. Johnny, Danny eat your food or no desert."

When they'd finished they all went to see the stagecoach, they were allowed to dress up and play on it. Because the others were getting dressed up even Jack, Danny did it as well. He told the woman who was helping them dress that he was glad the costumes weren't real as he knew it was against the law to kill buffalos.

Jack snapped a photo of him. He was very relaxed and played with the other children. Later he went off with Jack to look at the other exhibits.

By 4 o'clock he was beginning to tire. "Let's go home buddy," He picked him up.

"We're going to the pool tomorrow if you want to join us?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," Danny said laying his head on Jack's shoulder. "Thanks for a great day, Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack said kissing Danny's forehead.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Trip Home Part 5

After getting a good night's sleep Danny was full of beans and raring to go. He was bouncing about on the bed, he hadn't realized how much fun it could be. Danny wished Jack would get up. He bounced once more. He decided to get dressed. He searched through his drawers. Damn, he didn't have any swimming trunks and they were going to the pool today.

He remembered there was a sports shop near the coffee shop they'd visited the other day. He could get there and back before anyone else got up if he took his bike. Only problem was he didn't have any money but his card was in Jack's wallet and it wasn't stealing because it was his card. He took Jack's wallet out of his jacket and found his card. Jack would be pleased he was saving him a trip to the shops and Jack had obviously forgotten. Well it was bound to happen, Jack wasn't getting any younger. Oh and he better write a note so they knew where he was. That would show them that he was sensible and grown up.

Danny wrote the note and then went to the garage to get his bike. He put his helmet on and started off down the road. There weren't many people about. He hadn't realized there were so many roads to cross but he was sensible and waited for the green man.

Back at the house Rose had gotten up to make breakfast. She started the pancake mix. She was surprised Danny was still asleep as he'd been in bed early the night before. She went up and looked in his room, his covers were all over the place and his clothes had been pulled out of the drawers. She looked into the garden although he had been told not to go out there without telling someone. She checked Jack's room thinking he may have gone in beside him but he wasn't there.

She went back downstairs, she saw Jack's jacket and his wallet sitting on the table. She went back upstairs and woke Jack.

"Danny's gone."

"What?" he shouted jumping out of bed.

"I've searched everywhere, he's not in the house or garden."

Jack hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Your jacket's over there and your wallet's on the table." He checked it and saw that Danny's card was missing. "Little brat." He looked out at the front of the house, "the garage is open." He ran out and saw Danny's bike was gone.

John was dressed waiting for him," He's taken the bike and the ATM card."

"Where can he be going?" Rose asked.

"Who knows with Daniel," Jack answered. "Where could he get money from an ATM?"

"There's a machine at the shop down the road."

"Okay, we'll start there," Jack grabbed his car keys and he and John ran out.

Danny had already got the money and was making his way to the sport's shop. He was making good time. He walked in and went up to the counter. "I'm looking for a pair of swimming trunks, age 6."

"Where's your mummy?" the woman asked.

"Dead," Danny answered.

"Oh dear," the woman said getting very flustered. "The swimming things are over there. Is there an adult with you?"

Danny nearly said no then thought better of it. "Oh, yes my daddy's outside, he let me come in and pick them. He gave me $20." He held the note up.

Danny looked through them and picked a pair with a zig zag pattern. He paid and went out giving her a wave. Now he could go home and let Jack see how clever he'd been.

He started back but then he saw a toy shop, he really should buy something for Jack's nephews and niece, they'd been really good to him.

Just as he entered the shop, Jack's truck drove passed. "Where the hell can he be, dad?" Jack asked.

"Calm down son. Where would Danny go?"

"The book shop." He drove down the road.

Danny thought the toy shop was amazing, he picked a lego spaceship for Johnny, a Bratz doll for Brigid and a remote control car for Michael. He knew they'd like them because they had spoken about them yesterday. Then he spotted a Bart Simpson model Jack would like. He put his money on the counter.

"Where did you get all this money?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Birthday, my dad let me come in and get my own things." He was getting good at this, adults were so easily fooled. He'd have to see Jack about doing some undercover work he was really good at it, no one suspected a thing. He took the things and went out to the bike. Luckily it had a basket to put some of the things in, he hung the rest on the handlebars.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, there's my dad, bye." He pointed to a man standing down the road. It wasn't easy to steer because of the bag hanging on the handlebars and there were more people about.

Jack and his father had been in the book shop but no one had seen a young blond boy on his own. Jack was beginning to panic. Danny didn't know the city, anything could have happened. If anyone had touched him Jack would kill them.

Meanwhile Danny was cycling along the road heading for home, he passed a garden shop. There was a lovely garden mower in the window that would be great for Jack's dad. You could sit on it. He thought about going in but realized the man in the shop would be suspicious of a young boy trying to buy a mower. He could buy some flowers though. He went in, the shop was full of flowers and he soon began to sneeze. "Allergies," he said to the woman inside. Can I have a bunch of flowers? They're for my grandma." She helped him pick a bunch. He paid. "My dad's outside waiting for me," he said before she could ask.

Just down the road Jack had stopped beside a policeman and explained about Danny. "I thought I saw a boy on a bike a minute ago, just down there," he said pointing down the road. As he said that Danny came out the shop. "Stop!!" he shouted.

All Danny saw was the police uniform, he jumped on his bike and started to pedal. Unfortunately with all he was carrying he couldn't see where he was going and the bike tipped over sending him crashing to the ground.

Jack raced over. Danny was crying and there was blood dripping down his leg.

"Is this your son?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, he's all mine."

"Best keep a better eye on him the next time."

"Don't worry, he won't be out on his own for a long time." Danny cuddled into his shoulder.

"Hurts Jack." John lifted the bike and presents into the truck and Jack lifted Danny into his booster seat. Tears were running down his face. It had all gone wrong. Jack looked angry and worried all at once and John hadn't said anything. He'd broken lots of Jack's rules. Jack wouldn't want him anymore. He couldn't stop the sobs coming out of his mouth. Jack took a look in the mirror. Danny looked miserable. That was always Danny's fault, act first, think later. He was going to break him of that habit before it killed him.

When they arrived at the house Jack carried him into the house. Rose was waiting, she hugged Danny. "My knees hurt," he said. "And my elbows."

She got some water to wash them and some plasters. Jack still had not said anything. "I'm so sorry," Danny shouted as he raced up the stairs. He couldn't face them.

"Give him a chance to calm down and yourself as well."

"I've never been so scared, I thought I'd lost him." John carried in the presents.

"Looks like he was on a spending spree."

"I'll be discussing that with him. Why doesn't he listen?"

"He's 6 Jack. He acts before he thinks." Jack thought Danny must have stayed at 6 for a long time, he always seemed to act before he thought. "Don't be too hard on him, he looked terrified."

"He needs to learn to listen to me." Jack got up and went upstairs. Danny was sitting on his bed, his case packed and some more clothes sitting on the bed.

"I couldn't get everything in, I'll need some bags." Jack looked puzzled. Tears ran down his face again. "I'm sorry!"

Jack didn't know what Danny was talking about, where was he going. "Danny, why are you packed?"

"So you can take me back."

"Take you back where."

"It always happened before, people got fed up with me causing trouble, I never meant to but…" He burst into tears.

Jack grabbed hold of him," Danny, I've never known kids that don't cause trouble, ask my mom, she got 3 of us. Now get those clothes back in those drawers." Danny hesitated not quite believing what Jack was saying.

"Hurry up. And Danny, there's no way, I'll ever send you away no matter how mad I am at you, you'll always be mine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Danny dived at Jack wrapping his arms around him.

"Love you Jack."

"I love you too kid."

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Think again. You are grounded, no bike, no TV, no computer."

"Oh, Jack. What about swimming this afternoon?"

"I really should cancel it."

"But I bought new trunks. And things for Johnny, Brigid and Michael." He looked so despondent Jack hadn't the heart to say no.

"We'll be discussing your behaviour later."

"Yes, Jack."

Danny was sure he would be able to change Jack's mind about grounding him and he would need his computer. It really was just unfortunate he'd fallen off his bike. Yes everything would be okay, Jack just needed time to cool off.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Trip Home Part 6

Jack went back downstairs," Is he alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes, mom, he thought I'd send him away, it seems it happened before when he was in foster care."

"Poor child. I'll make something to eat, he likes macaroni cheese doesn't he?"

"Yes, it's his favourite."

Rose got everything ready and John shouted for Danny to come down. He came down slowly,"I'm really very sorry I worried everyone."

"Come on, we'll say no more about it, have something to eat now, you don't want to have too much on your tummy when you go swimming."

"No, I'm a good swimmer, aren't I Jack?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'll wear my new trunks, they weren't damaged were they?"

"No, they're ok."

"When are we going?"

"We're meeting Carrie and the kids outside the pool at 1pm."

They set off in Jack's truck. "Jack, it was lucky I bought those trunks. After all you obviously forgot I didn't have any. You won't be able to come in with us."

"Danny, I'm going to buy them at the pool shop just like I was going to do for you."

"Pools have shops?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know pools had shops, you should have told me then I wouldn't have had to go out this morning."

"So this morning was my fault," Jack said incredulously.

"Well, you have to admit if you'd told me your plans none of this would have happened." As far as Danny was concerned it was very simple. Rose and John tried very hard not to laugh. Jack just shook his head.

"We're going to have a long discussion tonight, Danny," Jack said.

"But why? You've just said it was your fault," Danny said indignantly. Jack could hear his parents trying not to giggle.

"No, Danny you said that I didn't."

"You're not being fair. I'm not blaming you. After all you can't remember everything and I sometimes forget things and as you're older than me it must be hard to remember things."

God give me strength Jack thought. "Discussion closed, Danny" Jack spoke to his dad about anything as long as it wasn't swimming trunks or bikes.

They soon arrived at the pool. Carrie and the kids were waiting. Jack went to the shop and took Danny with him. He looked through the trunks and picked a pair. Danny found a pair of goggles he wanted.

Then Jack took the boys to the changing room. Before they went through to the pool he spoke to them. "Danny, you stay in the shallow end with Johnny, if you don't you'll be taken out and have to sit with my mum and dad.

"But I'm a good swimmer," Danny argued.

"No arguments. Okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Jack," Johnny said. "There's slides to go down Danny you'll love it. Come on." And the two of them ran to the pool.

"No running," he shouted after them.

As he went to the pool entrance he heard 2 splashes. Michael met up with some friends and went to the deep end.

Carrie and Brigid were swimming close by. Johnny and Danny came down a slide, Danny was shouting, "Look at me Jack." It was great to see him behaving like a child, Johnny was good for him.

They jumped into the pool splashing Jack and then swam away. Jack grabbed Johnny but Danny got away. He went under the water and swam towards Jack, he pulled on Jack's trunks and tried to swim away. Jack dropped Johnny and grabbed Danny. He squealed. They got out again and came down the slide.

Jack got out and sat beside his parents. "He's a character, " Rose said.

"He is that," Jack said.

"I love the way it's now your fault he went to the shops and not his. He must be fun to have around."

"He keeps me on my toes that's for sure." Jack heard a commotion from the deep end of the pool. "Where's Danny?"

"He was just there," John said.

Then they saw a pool attendant escorting him towards them. "What the h***."

"Jack!!" his mother said.

They could hear Danny arguing the whole way down. The man stopped in front of Jack," I believe this child is yours."

"Yes."

"You have my sympathies."

"Hey," Danny said, "you had no right to stop me. I can swim."

"You are not tall enough for that slide. It's for older children."

"And I….." Danny went to continue.

"Enough! Sit down on that chair over there and be quiet."

"What?" Danny said.

"10 minutes on that chair." Danny looked mutinously at Jack," Or you change and go home. Your choice, little boy." Danny hated it when Jack called him that and he hated it even more when Jack corrected him in front of others. Jack got up and moved towards him.

"Fine!" Danny sat on the chair, a pout on his face.

"Lose the attitude, I've had enough of your carry on today." Rose went over and handed him a towel.

"Thanks." Jack went back in the water and played with Johnny. Danny really wanted to go join them but he knew he couldn't move until his time was up. He didn't want to be taken home. This was the longest 10 minutes ever he thought.

"Okay, Danny off you go," John said to him. He raced off the chair, jumping into the water and splashing everyone nearby.

"Well Jack's not going to have a dull moment with that young man," Rose said.

They swam for another 10 minutes and then came out and got dressed. They had their meal in the restaurant. Danny was beginning to enjoy kid's meals.

When they got back to the house Danny gave Michael, Brigid and Johnny their gifts.

"Can we go play in the back yard?" Michael asked.

"Of course but no further."

"Yes, Uncle Jack."

"Do you understand, Danny?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." The other 3 children gasped.

"Go to your room," Jack said.

Danny realised his mistake and said," I'm sorry, Jack."

"Now!" Danny took off running up the stairs. Jack followed him. Danny was sitting on his bed.

"I am sorry."

"I know. But I will not have you speak to me like that, I don't care if you're 6 or 36. There will be consequences if you do. Understand?"

"Yes, Jack." He tried to look contrite.

"You'll spend 15 minutes here and then you can come down, also half an hour earlier to bed."

"Oh Jack," he said and then looked at Jack's face. "Okay."

He hated sitting here on his own. He could hear everyone enjoying themselves without him and this was the second time today. He'd really have to talk to Jack about consequences when they got back home. He didn't like to embarrass Jack by arguing with him in front of his family after all they didn't know he was really 36. He'd have to make Jack understand that time outs weren't suitable for 36 year olds. Neither was sending them to bed. Or swatting their backsides. He knew it would take some negotiating but after all he was the best negotiator at the SGC.

His name was called and he went downstairs.

He had to admit he enjoyed playing with the children. All too soon they left and he had to go to bed. Well he didn't really mind, he was quite tired and it had been a long day, Jack's fault of course.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Trip Home Part 7

Sunday was the last day of their holiday, Danny was going to miss John and Rose. He'd missed out on having grandparents his first time as a kid, you couldn't really call Nick a grandfather, and he quite enjoyed being fussed over. He got up and opened his laptop. He hadn't done any work the whole time he'd been away. He looked at pictures of an artifact they'd found on PSC 471. It was a variation of Latin. He was half way through translating it when Jack came in.

"You're up early," Jack said.

"Well some person decided I had to go to bed early."

"Could have been worse, you could have been going to bed with a sore behind."

"Very funny, Jack."

"Whose joking."

Danny reddened. "About that Jack, I really don't think it's appropriate for you to do that or put me in my room or send me to bed early. I am an adult you know."

"Hey, do the crime, do the time."

"But I'm not 6," Danny shouted angrily.

"Daniel, you're 6, now I know it's difficult for you to accept it but a lot of the time you're acting 6."

"I am not. You just enjoy making me do what you say and now that I'm small I have to. Just cause you're bigger than me."

"I was always bigger than you and it would be great to say that now you're small you'll do as you're told but you've proven this week that that doesn't happen. You need someone in your life to make some rules and that's me."

"But I don't want rules, rules are for kids."

"Your point being. Look we may get back and they'll have found a way to change you back and that'll be great but if they haven't you're going to have to live with it. Now mom wants us to go to church with her and dad so get dressed." Jack left.

Danny was so mad, so Jack was going to treat him like a kid, well if that's the way he wants it that's what he's going to get. See how he likes having a 6 year old. However Danny didn't want to spoil his last day here so although he started making plans he wasn't going to carry them out until he got home. Jack O'Neill was going to be one sorry Colonel.

Danny enjoyed being at church, he could see Carrie, Johnny, Michael and Brigid. They were having lunch with them after church and Johnny had whispered to him that they had a surprise for him.

Rose and John were happy introducing Danny to all their friends who complemented them on having such a well behaved grandson.

They went to Carries house and had a great lunch, she served all of Danny's favourite foods and after wards they all played outside in the yard. Danny was amazed how much he enjoyed playing with Johnny, when he'd first met Johnny he'd thought they'd have nothing in common.

Just before it was time to leave Johnny handed him a big parcel.

"Open it Danny."

Danny pulled off the paper, inside was a backpack. It had pyramids on it and hieroglyphics.

"It's cool, I can put my books in it. Thanks."

"Look inside," Michael said.

There was a pencil case filled with pencils, pens, ruler, eraser and sharpener. All of them had something to do with Egypt. "Thanks, this is great." He ran and gave everyone a hug.

"Come back soon Danny," Carrie said giving him a kiss.

"I'd like to."

When he got back to the house he went up and packed his bag. He had so many things to take with him. Rose and John came in, "We've got something for you." They gave him a book about Egypt that he'd looked at in the book shop. They also had some shorts and t shirts. "For summer time," John said," And we want you to come back and spend part of your summer holidays with us."

Danny threw himself at both of them. He gave them a hug and a kiss. To think he'd never really liked people even touching him and now he loved being hugged. "Thanks, Grandma. Thanks Grandpa."

"You're welcome."

That evening they played another game of Scrabble, Danny won. Mind you he had a suspicion that they weren't trying very hard. Jack said he had to go to bed early because they were leaving early. He didn't mind because both John and Rose read to him and gave him a kiss goodnight. He was getting too used to this he thought as he snuggled down.

The next morning he found it very difficult to leave, he kept running back to give them another hug. And for some reason his eyes kept watering. Jack turned the radio on and he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up they were already home.

The End

TBC in Off to work we go


End file.
